Silence!
by Bruniblondi
Summary: J'avais dit : aucun son , grogne-t-on à son oreille. Pairing surprise, même si me connaissant, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner


En postant "la gentillesse", j'avais promis de faire un lemon bien salace pour rattraper la guimauve de l'OS. Le voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Titre: Silence!  
Série: Teen wolf  
Pairing: surprise, même si c'est pas trop dur à deviner ^^  
Le rating: M (et même MAAAAAAAAAAA)  
Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais aucun argent avec cet OS ^^

**Je case quand même un WARNING:** c'était pas prévu comme ça au départ mais les chaînes se sont imposées, donc BE CAREFULL! Mineurs et Homophobe, merci de passer votre chemin. Contenu mature qui peut choquer de part le sujet évoqué ^^

Résumé: "J'avais dit : « aucun son », grogne-t-on à son oreille."

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, les mains enchaînées au-dessus de sa tête et les yeux recouverts d'un bandeau noir qui l'empêche de voir ce qui se passe autour de lui, le jeune homme halète, anticipation et anxiété mêlées. Il a l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'il est là, attendant fébrilement qu'IL fasse quelque chose. Le jeune homme frissonne quand un courant d'air frais caresse sa peau nue. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de se laisser enchaîner et aveugler. Il n'est pas trop tard. D'un mot, il peut tout arrêter. Pourtant, il admet honnêtement que s'il frissonne, ce n'est pas uniquement de froid, mais aussi de désir et d'envie. Il sait qu'IL le regarde, parcourant son corps de SES yeux durs. Ça le ferait presque gémir, mais il se retient. Il a promis d'être le plus silencieux possible. Une gageure, mais une promesse est une promesse. Alors, le jeune homme se mord la lèvre inférieure, imprimant la marque de ses dents sur la chair tendre.

Il sursaute, faisant cliqueter les chaines, quand quelque chose vient effleurer son cou en une caresse aérienne, à peine esquissée. Aussi léger qu'une plume et s'en ai probablement une, l'objet caresse lentement sa clavicule, repart sur son torse, s'attarde un instant sur un téton qui durcit sous les attentions, fait subir la même chose au jumeau qui ne tarde pas à se tendre à son tour. La plume reprend son voyage, glisse le long des côtes soulevées par une respiration du plus en plus hachée par l'anticipation. Puis, vient le tour des abdominaux qui se contractent avant de se relâcher. La plume poursuit son exploration et atteint le sexe qui s'est érigé dès que le bandeau s'est posé sur les yeux du jeune homme. Une légère caresse sur la verge et l'objet disparaît, tirant un gémissement de frustration à la victime consentante. Gémissement qu'un claquement de langue fait aussitôt cesser.

Quelque chose de froid vient de se poser sur la bouche du jeune homme qui pense avoir une assez bonne idée de ce qui va suivre, tout en suçotant le glaçon. Et en effet, le glaçon fait le même voyage que la plume, laissant chair de poule, douleur causé par le froid et plaisir dans son sillage. Cou, clavicule, tétons, côtes, ventre et abdominaux. Plus le glaçon descend et plus la victime sent les doigts tenant le morceau de glace toucher sa peau. Arrivé à la verge tendue, il ne reste que des gouttes froides que des doigts joueurs projettent sur le membre qui en frémit.

C'est au tour d'une langue taquine de venir découvrir ce corps si commodément mis à disposition. Le muscle humide et exigeant lèche et titille sans relâche tous les points sensibles du jeune homme qui se mord la lèvre de plus en plus fort. C'est de plus en plus difficile de ne rien laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir qui ne souhaitent que passer la barrière de cette bouche de moins en moins hermétiquement close. C'est d'autant plus dur que des dents viennent accompagner la langue et qu'elles jouent avec ses tétons déjà bien malmenés. Ça en devient douloureux. Mais c'est une douleur qui lui donne envie d'en réclamer plus. Nouveau gémissement de frustration quand les dents et la langue quittent les boutons de chair rougis par les attentions, nouveau claquement de langue réprobateur. En punition, seules les dents marquent les abdominaux contractés, laissant de petites marques sur la peau. Les mains du supplicié s'agrippent aux chaines, le retenant et quand il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas supplier, le gout du sang envahit sa bouche, mais il s'en moque. Parce que la langue est revenue jouer et qu'elle vient de se poser sur sa hampe douloureuse. Cette fois, pour contrer le gémissement intempestif, une claque sèche est assénée sur la cuisse dénudée. Mais même ça ne fait pas cesser les gémissements alors que le muscle humide lèche avec gourmandise son érection d'où s'échappe déjà des gouttes translucides. Le tourmenteur grogne de mécontentement alors que sa victime s'est tendu vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte, émettant des sons rauques marquant son plaisir.

La langue quitte la verge et le jeune homme rue de frustration. Une main ferme et autoritaire se pose sur son ventre pour le maintenir durement contre le mur, alors que des doigts se présentent à la bouche de l'enchaîné. Le jeune homme les suce avec avidité, sachant ce qui va suivre. Il les tète, les lèche et les recouvre de salive. Quand les doigts se retirent, la victime les mordille, espérant les retenir plus longtemps. En réponse, il est sèchement retourné, face contre le mur. Le mouvement fait croiser les chaines au-dessus de sa tête et il plaque ses mains sur la surface froide, se cambrant pour mieux offrir ses fesses à son tortionnaire. Sans plus de préliminaires, deux doigts mouillés viennent l'empaler et il ne peut retenir le cri qui s'échappe de sa gorge sous la brûlure de l'intrusion. Une main vient aussitôt le bâillonner.

- J'avais dit : « aucun son », grogne-t-on à son oreille.

En réponse, la victime lèche la paume en une caresse apaisante, tentant de se faire pardonner. Le tortionnaire le laisse faire quelques instants, puis il délaisse la bouche et vient poser sa main sur l'érection qui en devient douloureuse sous la tension.

Les doigts et la main entament alors des mouvements de va et vient parfaitement synchronisés. Et cette double stimulation fait perdre le peu de retenue qu'il restait au jeune homme. Il gémit et crie alors qu'un troisième doigt pénètre son intérieur brûlant. D'elles même, les hanches de la victime suivent les va et vient et accompagnent les mouvements pour plus de sensations. Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffisent à faire éjaculer le jeune homme qui en crie de bonheur.

- Bon garçon, murmure une voix rauque à son oreille.

Alors que des dents mordillent son lobe, la main qui le masturbait se pose sur sa hanche et les doigts se retirent pour écarter un peu ses fesses alors qu'un pieu de chair gainé d'un préservatif et couvert de lubrifiant, se positionne à l'entrée du corps offert. Le jeune homme se tend légèrement.

- Ton mot d'alerte ? lui demande-t-on.

- A… Alpha, balbutie le jeune homme.

- Tu veux l'utiliser ?

- N… Non…

- Bon garçon, répète-t-on.

Et la main sur la hanche se fait plus dure, tandis qu'une hampe pénètre un peu brutalement le canal étroit. Le jeune homme crie, douleur et plaisir mêlés. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'accoutumer à l'intrusion, le membre entame un mouvement de retrait, avant de revenir et de recommencer. Il faut de longues minutes, avant que la douleur cède la place au plaisir et le jeune homme en vient à se mordre le bras pour retenir autant qu'il peut ses cris et ses râles, tandis que son tourmenteur l'empale à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

- Je veux t'entendre, lui ordonne t'on soudain, d'une voix qui n'admet pas la contradiction.

Le jeune homme peut enfin hurler son plaisir et il ne s'en prive pas. Ses mains sont soudain détachées et celui qui le prend si fort et si brutalement, lui ordonne :

- Branle-toi !

Le jeune homme s'exécute, ses gestes rendus maladroits par le traitement qu'il subit. Pourtant, il jouit encore en quelques minutes.

- Continue !

Alors le jeune homme continu de masturber son sexe devenu très sensible sous trop d'attouchements et de sensations. Une fois encore, la douleur et le plaisir se chevauchent et le jeune homme serait bien en peine de dire comment il s'appelle.

Le tourmenteur poursuit ses assauts jusqu'à ce que sa victime vienne une troisième fois. Alors, il se retire du canal pourtant si accueillant et arrache le préservatif avant d'ordonner.

- Suce-moi !

Le jeune homme se retourne aussitôt et se laisse tomber à genoux. A l'aveugle, il lèche la hampe dressée devant lui et vient la titiller du bout de la langue avant de la lécher de la base au sommet, jouant un instant avec le méat.

- Je t'ai dit de me sucer ! grogne-t-on au-dessus de sa tête. Et continu de te branler ! ajoute-t-on, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à la victime plus que consentante.

Alors, le jeune homme prend en bouche cette verge qui le force à écarter sa mâchoire au maximum. Il s'applique à en prendre le plus possible et quand le sexe bandé butte contre sa gorge, il se recule et réitère la manœuvre. Suçant de plus en plus vite sous les gémissements approbateurs, le jeune homme utilise autant que possible sa langue, mais l'érection qui lui emplit la bouche ne lui laisse que peu de marge de manœuvre.

Quand des mains viennent se poser sur sa tête, la victime accélère encore. Le jeune homme ne tardera pas à jouir une fois de plus et il veut qu'IL vienne en même temps. Quand il se répand sur son poing serré, un liquide épais et amer envahi sa bouche et il déglutit alors qu'un rugissement de plaisir envahit la pièce. Le jeune homme continu pourtant de sucer avidement jusqu'à ce que le membre perde de sa vigueur.

Des mains tendres soulèvent le jeune homme et viennent le déposer sur le lit. Puis le bandeau est retiré et Stiles cligne des yeux, malgré la faible lumière. Ses yeux chocolat se posent sur le visage souriant de Derek.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, dit le loup l'embrassant. Ça t'a plu ? demande t'il en s'allongeant contre son amant désormais majeur.

- Si tu trouves mon cerveau, met le moi de côté, s'il te plait, marmonne l'humain, épuisé en se blottissant contre son compagnon.

Contre son oreille, résonne le rire de Derek et Stiles se dit que c'est le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

Vivement l'année prochaine !

* * *

N'oubliez pas que ce genre de pratique ne se fait qu'entre partenaires consentants et assurez vous de bien savoir où vous mettez les pieds!  
Pardon pour la leçon de moral, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
